


Quite the Difference

by glassshardsbeneth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Cosettehasaninfinitystoneinhernecklace, F/F, F/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Reader is a secret agent, Reader is multilingual, Time Travel, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassshardsbeneth/pseuds/glassshardsbeneth
Summary: As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. you learn quickly that it’s your duty to carry out orders with utmost compliance.This mission is no different.You also learn that sometimes you don’t have the clearance to obtain certain information.This mission is no different.My S.O. wouldn’t tell me what I was looking for, only that I’d know it when I see it. My only knowledge is that I need to secure whatever it is before the wrong people get their hands on it. Simple, easy, I’ve done this before.Oh.And I’m traveling back in time to 19th century France. Just days before the death of General Jean Maximilien Lamarque, friend of the poor and downtrodden.Okay, so maybe a little different than what I’ve done before.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Jean Valjean, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac/Reader, Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Reader, Fantine/Jean Valjean, Grantaire/Reader, Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship, Marius Pontmercy & Reader, Éponine Thénardier/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Quite the Difference

_Okay, so maybe I wasn’t ready for this._

Looking through the file my S.O. gave me with all the details for my mission, half of it being blocked out in bold ink. Indian ink from the looks of it. My director chuckled at the confusion that must’ve spread over my features.

”Sir, I hate to be the one who points this out, but more that half of this information is blacked out.” I said, quickly getting rid of the confusion in favor of a more serious look. He already caught my weakness, I doubt my more serious look fooled anyone.

”Agent, you know as well as I do that your clearance level doesn’t permit you to have certain knowledge.” He seemed to have rehearsed this answer. Like there was something he left out. Having trained with him for majority of my life, I can pick up when he’s isn’t at his peak confidence. _Or arrogance._ This seems to be one of those moments. I clicked my tongue at this, something was definitely up.

”So all I get to know about this mission is that I have to secure _something,_ of which I don’t know, in order for _someone_ , of which I also don’t know,to not get a hold of it...” I trailed off as I read what was left of the not blacked out information.

”What is it, Agent?”

“I must be illiterate because this says I’m going to France. Not just France, but 19th century France. Almost two centuries ago. That’s not possible.” None of my training could’ve prepared me for something as off putting as this. I’m sure there’s more information under the black ink that could reassure me, but I don’t have a right to any of it.

”Trust me, Agent. It’s entirely possible.” With that, he turned on his heels and started walking. Marching to keep up with him, he stops at an elevator my badge wouldn’t permit me to use. Stepping on, a robotic feminine voice filtrated through the small space.

_Agent (L/N) is not permitted past this point-_

“Override 0600.” 

_Access granted_

The elevator started to descend which startled me since I was never aware of the fact that there were floors going down.

The walk to the facility was short. Bright white doors automatically opened to an equally bright white room. The few people in there seemed to frantically scramble to get into a line formation. An impatient sigh from my director stilled any movements from the people. Scientists, I’d assume.   
  


”You already know that your work here is invaluable to our cause. Everyone but the doctor and his PA is dismissed.” He said, directed at the line of scientists. The anxiety radiated off them in waves. It made me wonder what the _hell_ I’m getting myself into.

When I finally saw what stood in the center of the room, things started to clear up.  
  
Whatever it was stark white and slightly reflective of its surroundings. Which wasn’t much, but the reflection of the two scientists and my director was apparent. Oblong in shape, out of all my years at S.H.I.E.L.D. I’d never seen anything like it. Obviously past my clearance as I’ve been reminded countless times today. After what seemed like a few minutes, the doctor finally spoke up.

”Agent, you wondered how we would get you to 19th century France? Well, this is how.” I nodded at that.

”So what does it do, exactly?” 

An unknown emotion flickered across his apathetic face, so quick it would hardly be registered by someone not trained to catch things like that.

“It’s a time-travel machine, I thought that’d be a little bit more obvious but I’ll explain. It essentially rips apart all of the atoms in your body and shoves them through the space-time continuum to where the location and time is set to. In our case: France, 1832. It sounds painful, and it is. But only for a moment.”

That didn’t clear anything up, if anything I was a little bit more worried, but for the moment I was less confused. Enough to where I could get it together and assemble something close to that of my pre-mission drive.   
  


“So what do I need to do?”


End file.
